Brodie Buchanan
Disney Kart is racing game developed by Vicarious Visions and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Marvel and LucasArts. Coming this Fall 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PlayStation Vita. Plot Introduction Episode I: The 1930s-1940s Episode II: The 1950s Episode III: The 1960s-1970s Episode IV: The 1980s-1990s Episode V: The 2000s-2010s Episode VI: The Final Acceleration Ending Main Heroes *Brodie Buchanan (Tori's love-interest, Jaimi-Lee's brother, Benjaimi's younger brother, Alison and Scott's son, Anthony's grandson and the main protagonist) *Tori Gibbons (Brodie's love-interest and the deuteragonist) *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (Brodie's sister, Benjaimi's girlfriend, Alison and Scott's daughter, Anthony and Faith's granddaughter and the main tritagonist) *Benjaimi Lake (Brodie's older brother, Jaimi-Lee's boyfriend and the secondary tritagonist) *Scott Buchanan (Alison's husband, Toni's brother, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's father, Anthony and Faith's son and the main tetertagonist) *Toni Buchanan (Scott's sister, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's aunt and the secondary tetertagonist) *Alison Treay (Scott's wife, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's mother and the supporting protagonist) *Codylee Nelson (Alison's sister, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's another aunt and the secondary supporting protagonist) *Jennifer Treay (Alison's mother, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's granny and the supporting deuteragonist) *Brad Buchanan (Scott's younger brother, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's uncle and the secondary supporting deuteragonist) *Anthony John Buchanan (Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's grandfather, Benjaimi's grandfather-in-law, Scott, Toni and Brad's father, Faith's husband, Sandra's ex-husband and the supporting tritagonist) (Decreased) *Sandra Buchanan (Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's nanny, Scott, Toni and Brad's aunt, Anthony's ex-wife, Faith's best friend and the secondary supporting tritagonist) Main Villains *Faith Adams (Brodie and Tori's archenemy, Jaimi-Lee's granny, Scott, Toni and Brad's mother, Anthony's wife, Sandra's best friend and rival and the main antagonist) Playable Characters Tracks Starter *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *O.W.C.A Training Track *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Devil's Bayou *Down Under *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden Unlockable *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Angel Grove *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin 4 *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor Voices *Chris Evans as Brodie Buchanan and Cody *Hayden Paniettere as Tori Gibbons, Kairi and Xion *Willa Holland as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan and Aqua *Seth Rogen as Benjaimi Lake *Kiefer Sutherland as Scott Buchanan *Jodi Benson as Alison Treay, Ariel and Lady *Angelina Jolie as Toni Buchanan *Joaquin Phoenix as Brad Buchanan and Kenai *Glenn Close as Jennifer Treay *Linda Larkin as Codylee Nelson and Jasmine *Tim Curry as Anthony John Buchanan and Darth Sidious *Rebecca Schweitzer as Sandra Buchanan *Meryl Streep as Faith Adams *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Alice, Wendy Darling, Eilonwy, Miss Bianca, and Duchess *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Jim Cummings as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Roquefort, King Leonidas, Bernard, Boomer, Professor Ratigan, Zummi Gummi, Sykes, King Triton, and Mr. Arrow *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Percival C. McLeach *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric and Prince Charming *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Robby Benson as Beast *Brian Blessed as Clayton *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk *Roger Craig Smith as Rafiki, Captain America and Sonic the Hedgehog *Troy Baker as Hawkeye and Loki *Nolan North as Deadpool and Green Goblin *Laura Bailey as Black Widow and Gamora *Travis Oates as Piglet *David Ogden Otiers as Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, and Jumba *Billy Zane as Ansem *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *James Woods as Hades and Edgar Balthazar *Cam Clarke as Simba *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *James Arnold Taylor as Timon, Captain Jack Sparrow, and Obi-Wan Kenobi *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Corey Burton as Dale, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Captain Hook, Prince John, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Zeus, Doc Hudson and Count Dooku *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Richard Epcar as Shere Khan *Crispin Freeman as Will Turner and Prince Edward *Joel McCrary as Baloo, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Pacha, and James P. Sullivan *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazoski *Richard White as Gaston *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan *Jack Angel as Commander Rourke *Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca and B.E.N. *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles and Cooper *J.P. Manoux as Kuzco and Randall Boggs *Brian George as Captain Barbossa *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker *Harrison Ford as Han Solo *Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Hugo Weaving as The Firebird *Charlie Alder as Scroop and Yokai *Tom Kane as Yoda *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas *Cheech Marin as Tito *Tom Hanks as Woody *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Erin Cottrell as Quorra *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kirsten Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Santino Montana as Prince Hans *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tamago *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *Anika Nani Rose as Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen *B. D. Wong as Shang *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Keith David as Chernabog, Mufasa, Doctor Facilier and Darth Vader *Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Katy Perry as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Robin Atkin Downes as Davy Jones *Tom Kenny as Scrooge McDuck, Orville, Rabbit, Archimedes, Tod, Dinky, Hiram Flaversham and Dodger *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk *Daniel Radcliffe as Taran *Jay Baruchel as Arthur Pendragon *Tristan Rogers as Jake *Jason Alexander as Hugo *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Patricia Lentz as Laverne *Naia Kelly as Jane Porter *A.J. Locascio as Milo Thatch *Candi Milo as Yzma *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Kevin McDonald as Pleakley *Cree Summer as Kneesaa and Kida *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Miguel Ferrer as Shan-Yu *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant *Samuel West as Pongo *Kath Soucie as Perdita *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl *Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge *Sarah Vowell as Violet *Raymond Ochoa as Dash *Vanessa Marshall as Nala *Susan Egan as Megara *Preston Bailey as Bambi *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sebastian, and Gantu *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Mae Whitman as Shanti, Rita, Tinker Bell, and Huntsgirl *Katherine von Till as Snow White *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip *Wayne Knight as Wilbur and Tantor *Jeff Bennett as Tramp, Merlin, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson and Lumiere *Tino Insana as Fagin *Bruce Boxleitner as Tron *Rowan Atkinson as Zazu *Gibbert Gottfried as Iago *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Amy Adams as Princess Giselle *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson *Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins *Brian Murray as John Silver *Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Travis Willingham as Thor, Star-Lord, Knuckles the Echidna and Crunch Bandicoot *Ari Rubin as Quasimodo *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Esmeralda, Maid Marian and Coco Bandicoot *Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker *Phil LaMarr as Captain Phoebus *David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Delbert Doppler *Emma Thompson as Captain Amelia *Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit and Crash Bandicoot *Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington *Dante Basco as Jake Long *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Harriet Owen as Jane Darling *Chantal Strand as Penny *Britt McKillip as Olivia Flaversham and Jenny Foxworth *CJ Adams as Oliver *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Maurice LaMarche as Robin Hood and Basil *Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Mad Madam Mim, Queen Narissa, Madame Medusa, and Ursula *Frank Welker as Abu, Marahute, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven, Elliot the Dragon, and Pegasus *Bill Baretta as Pepe and Rowlf *Colleen Villard as the Wasp and Miles Tails Prower *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *David Rudman as Scooter *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Animal *Jim Kroupa as Thog *Matt Vogel as Constantine and Uncle Deadly *Peter Linz as Walter *Steve Whitmire as Kermit *Christopher Lloyd as Master Xehanort, Merlock, and Judge Doom *Haley Joel Omsent as Sora, Christopher Robin and Mowgli *David Gallagher as Riku *Jason Dohring as Terra *Jesse McCartney as Ventus and Roxas *Quinton Flynn as Axel *Yuri Lowenthal as Vanitas *Erica Mendez as Pac-Man *Carolyn Lawrence as Pasadena Opossum *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose and Tawna Bandicoot Song *Highway Star (Performed by Stryper) (End Credits roll) Trivia *Ursula is new voiced by Susanne Blakeslee, in style of Lady Tremaine from Cinderella franchise. Pat Carroll was passed away. *Rafiki is new voiced by Roger Craig Smith, in style of Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic franchise. Robert Guillaume was passed away. *Scrooge McDuck is new voiced by Tom Kenny, in style of Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh (2011). Alan Young was passed away. *Pac-Man is first guest character in the game. *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Kunckles the Echidna and Amy Rose is second guest characters in the game. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega. *Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossum is third guest characters in the game. Crash Bandicoot is owned by Activision (later Disney). Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Muppets Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:Sonic series